


殊途同归

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	殊途同归

全圆佑和李知勋第一次做爱的时候正值两个人刚成年的那年。

虽然按照韩国算法进入新的一年便是成年，但出生在年尾的李知勋在当时还没有等来他的生日，再怎么看日历数日子也依旧离他的二十周岁生日足足三个星期，急得他连手指上也留下了小尖牙咬过留下的牙印。

“你怎么还咬手指啊，这么大人了还牙痒痒呢。”全圆佑虽然说的话是嫌弃，但语气却是无奈夹杂着些许宠溺。他抓着李知勋四根手指，看着他像小猫肉垫般粉嫩的指甲，忍不住在他指尖上捏了几下。“要不要也给我咬一口？”

“你想得美，”李知勋嘴一噘嘟嘟囔囔把手收回来，顺带还踉跄地退后几步，好像生怕他真的会埋头来咬他，“我才不要给你咬。”

全圆佑这才发现他另一只手一直藏在身后，“藏了什么？”

李知勋闻言立刻跟个拨浪鼓似的摇头，拙劣地矢口否认。“没什么。”明明出道前还像个小霸王，出道后反而乖了许多，就是偶尔还是忍不住张牙舞爪，配上现在这头为了回归特意染的橘发，怎么看都像一只毫无威慑力的小橘猫。

全圆佑被自己的想象逗得噗嗤一笑，在对方莫名其妙的目光中迎上去，把他逼到沙发边上，踮起脚尖偏过头探到他身后，果不其然被他看到李知勋手里抓握着一瓶绿色玻璃瓶的西柚味烧酒。

“啧。”

“圆佑为什么脸红了，不是比我更能喝吗？”李知勋状似好奇地跪在沙发上凑过来，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，看他，“你还好吗？”

李知勋说得没错，热，是热。他自问自己酒量并不至于差到这个程度，明明不过两杯小小的果味烧酒下肚，都没过一会儿却觉得自己浑身发热。非要说是喝酒后的正常现象也不是不行，但怎么想都觉得不对劲。

李知勋还在边上哼哧哧地取笑他，两只眼睛弯得像两道小月亮，刚要移开坐回去却不小心失了平衡，就这么直直地跌在全圆佑的腿上。

“啊，抱歉！”他立刻急匆匆地向全圆佑道歉，但动作却慢吞吞，磨磨蹭蹭地从全圆佑腿上下来，干脆坐到他身边，几乎和他紧紧贴到一起，没安稳几秒又要凑过来，“但是圆佑还出了好多汗哦。”

他眨眨眼睛，本来要去够桌子上的纸巾，但直起身后一秒又像是懒得多挪动几分，最后直接就抓住自己长长的袖子给全圆佑擦汗。

于是下一秒就被全圆佑摁在了沙发上接吻。

他们两个的亲吻从未有过这么着急和激烈。全圆佑摁着李知勋的后脑勺，嘴唇和嘴唇黏在一起，发出暧昧的吮吸声，舌头也不约而同伸出来勾着缠到一起，两个人近得几乎连急促火热的呼吸都要交换。好不容易等结束了这个亲吻，李知勋甚至觉得自己的嘴唇都被嘬得发麻，才被放开几秒喘气，全圆佑便再次覆上来。

这次就不仅仅是嘴唇了，还有额头，鼻尖，脸颊，都被亲了个遍，甚至是笑起来才有的梨涡，也被全圆佑伸出舌头舔了几下。“甜的，好甜的知勋。”

李知勋笑得哼哼，转眼又收了表情在抱怨，但更多的又像在撒娇，“但是圆佑好凶，亲别人的时候好用力，嘴巴好痛。”他垂下眼，看似委屈地伸手揉揉自己的嘴唇。

全圆佑马上就把李知勋的手抓住，迫不及待地低下头含住他的一根手指，又是亲又是吮，直到弄得湿漉漉为止，转头又去温柔地亲了他的掌心一下。“那我可能是醉了，我们再试试呢。”

他再次靠过去与李知勋的嘴唇相触，含住他的下嘴唇轻轻慢慢地磨了几下，不一会儿又将目标转移到了李知勋的脖子，拉开他灰色的丝带领结，松开他的领口的几颗纽扣，准确无误地找到他想要找的，直接隔着衬衫就张嘴叼住了那颗小小的乳头。

唾液沾湿了衬衫，让胸前那一小块变得透明又显眼。苦于被薄薄一层衣服磨得他难受，李知勋又忍不住哼哼，“解开……解开啊。”

全圆佑如他所愿，手指一勾解开他大部分的扣子，让他的胸膛露出来。李知勋那个时候还没开始健身，胸肌腹肌什么都没有，只有刚成年没多久的、源于少年本身的几分线条。“真好。”

他终于在此时这个暧昧的场景中真真切切地看到了自己男朋友的身体，以前不是没有看过，但远没有这次这么有含义与色情。李知勋被他压着，被他亲得头脑发昏情迷意乱，肩膀，锁骨，胸膛都要露不露，白色的衬衫也要遮不遮，全圆佑立刻觉得自己更热了。

“我硬了。”李知勋像是没有注意到自己现在的处境，亦或者说正是知道自己现在的处境又无所谓，才肆无忌惮地说些令人无法误会半分的话，甚至直接放出直球。“想和圆佑做爱，就在这里。”

他两条胳膊亲昵地搂住全圆佑的脖子，嗓音又黏又软，“你不是从刚才就开始热了？这样都不要跟我做爱吗？”

全圆佑一个激灵，心中那个疑问若隐若现，但又不敢确定，直到两个人上下位翻转，李知勋的裤子被他自己蹬掉甩在一边，他的两根手指能够轻而易举探进已经松软湿润的后穴，一切才有了答案。

“但是……怎、怎么第一次就是骑乘啊……”李知勋皱着眉嘟囔，两条腿岔开支在全圆佑腿侧，任由全圆佑对他屁股又捏又揉，最后捧着他慢慢往下坐，只不过刚撑开就逼得他说话都跑了调，更别说更进一步的深入。“好深——”

眼见李知勋腿一软差点就要支撑不住直接坐下来，全圆佑连忙托住他，这样一来又被逗笑，“你慢点，这么急干什么。”果不其然又被对方恼羞成怒地咬了鼻子，他反而更加高兴，甚至笑得皱起鼻子，“我还没跟你算账，你还要咬我。”

真是狡猾的小猫。

李知勋几乎是眼见的一顿，但随即又假装无事发生，扭过头不愿意看他，“算什么账，我哪有事情要你跟我算账了……啊！”他还要嘴硬，但很快就因为放松力度而更往里去，肿胀感和痛感交织在一起，让他紧张得大腿哆嗦，手一抓就扒住了全圆佑后背，险些被人逼出眼泪，“慢点呜……”

等到全圆佑按他所说让他慢慢坐下，深得不能再深，李知勋已经累得一头撞进全圆佑的怀里，趴在他身上轻喘，但性器已经完全勃起，兴奋地抵在全圆佑的小腹上。

“那我现在应该是先帮你打呢，还是直接动，”他边说手已经摸到了李知勋的性器，抓握住深色的柱身，随意套弄了几下，前端立刻就冒出了些许前列腺液。“又或者你喜欢一起？”

“我不知道……”李知勋的心思完全被身下这根把他塞得满满当当的性器和对方对他性器做的动作而牵引住，根本无法多想别的，眼见对方手要移开甚至下意识想要追过去，却因为身体内的性器而无法。“圆佑圆佑……”他只好讨好地去亲吻全圆佑的嘴唇，喃喃地叫他的名字，“不要再捉弄我了……你快点……呜呜……”

全圆佑终于不再起什么捉弄的心思，托着李知勋的屁股，把他一点点地抛起来，与此同时在他落下的时候还带着挺腰，不一会儿就在摸索中找到了李知勋的敏感点。自身的重力往下压加上位置敏感，李知勋一被戳中呻吟便变得急促又高亢，嗯嗯啊啊的再也说不出话来。

李知勋第一次光用前列腺的高潮来得意外的快，但全圆佑也久不到哪里去，在心里演练了这么久的性爱终于成了现实，把人吃进了肚子里让他十分满足，以至于在李知勋高潮射精而夹紧后穴的时候，全圆佑也马上将他抵着猛地挺腰顶了十几下之后射了出来。

“还敢出这种鬼主意，我看我今天真要好好罚你才行。”


End file.
